


Catch A Falling Star (Glitter’d Rain)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Claims Table, Drama, Established Relationship, Glitter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Rain, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling stars, sparkles, and glitter.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Falling Star (Glitter’d Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 2, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 4, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 292  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Mithen’s](mithen.livejournal.com) [ShuffleFic Challenge C](<a%20href=) at [World's Finest](http://worlds_finest.livejournal.com). Prompt: _Catch A Falling Star._ :)

The sky was lit up with arcs of light, yellow and red and green and blue. Magic was in the air, the good and the bad. Dark clouds rolled in and the light sparked against their fluffy background, and the wind began to whip as the sea tossed and the trees bent. Rain began to fall, rainbow glitters that made the buildings and concrete, trees and earth, sparkle like pixie dust.

A red-yellow-and-blue figure soared up to the skies, cape fluttering out behind him as he disappeared into the clouds. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed, and anxious eyes looked upward over the city. Costumed figures herded people to safety, and a pair of blue eyes peered out from a dark cowl, black cape whipping out behind him. He stood next to his plane on top of a building, muscles tensed.

A brilliant sunburst of light appeared in the center of the clouds, sparkles showering down as a familiar figure appeared out of the clouds, plummeting toward Earth.

Batman leaped into his plane and took off, soaring into the sky. Setting the plane on auto-pilot, he was out on the wing in seconds, his Bat-rope snaking out and whipping around the star-sprinkled body, the plane diving underneath and catching Superman on its wing, Batman quickly hauling him into the cockpit.

Landing the plane back on the building, Batman hauled Superman out of the cockpit and cried, “Clark! Are you all right?”

Clark’s eyes fluttered open.

“Bruce?” he croaked.

“That’s right, it’s me.”

Bruce yanked off his glove and traced his trembling finger along the side of Clark’s face, sparkles glittering on his hair and skin, his lashes quivering with tiny pinpoints of light.

Bruce leaned down to kiss Clark in the glittering rain.


End file.
